Skye's kerstbal
by Skye.Emma
Summary: Een one-shot over Skye en Fred. Het speelt zich af in het vierde jaar van Harry Potter. Een los verhaaltje van Skye en Emma.


**POV** **Skye**

Ik en Emma stonden in onze slaapzaal. We hadden ons net verkleed.

'Skye, kan je me helpen?' vroeg Emma. Ik knikte en liep naar Emma toe. Ik ritste haar paarse gala jurk dicht en bekeek haar. Haar paarse gala jurk viel tot haar enkels en haar paarse pumps paste er goed bij. Haar haar zat los en viel mooi over haar rug heen.

'Wat vind je?' vroeg ze aarzelend. Ze draaide een rondje en ik keek haar glimlachend aan.

'Mooi.' zei ik. Ik keek in de spiegel. Mijn rode gala jurk met v-hals viel tot net iets over mijn knieën, en ik had mijn mooiste rode hakken uitgekozen. Mijn lange, golvende haren waren gelukkig weer zwart en vielen mooi bij mijn schouders. Snel keek ik op mijn horloge. Over zeven minuten zou ik Fred ontmoeten in de hal.

'Laten we ons opmaken.' stelde ik voor. Ik pakte mijn make - up doos en vouwde die uit.

**POV Fred**

Ik bekeek mezelf snel even in de spiegel. Ik haatte dit galagewaad, maar ik was zo druk bezig geweest met andere dingen dat ik geen nieuwe had kunnen kopen. En natuurlijk hadden George en ik al ons geld uitgegeven bij het WK Zwerkbal. Die smerige lafaard van een Ludo Bazuyn had ons elfengeld gegeven.

Ik zuchtte en wist dat ik het hiermee maar moest doen. Dat van Ron was nog erger. Ik wist alleen dat Skye dit een vreselijk galagewaad ging vinden. George deed zijn strik goed.

'Vind je het niet erg, dat je met niemand gaat?' vroeg ik. Mijn broer schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik ben liever vrijgezel. Jij zit vast aan Skye, en zo blijven alle leuke, knappe Franse meisjes over voor mij.'

Ik grijnsde naar George, die terug grijnsde.

'Je hoopt zeker dat Emma met je wilt dansen?' plaagde ik.

George stak zijn tong uit.

'Moet jij niet gaan?'

Ik worp een blik op mijn horloge die op mijn nachtkastje lag.

'Skye haat me voor altijd als ik haar laat staan.' mompelde ik. 'Soms...'

'Vrouwen.' grijnsde George.

Ik verliet de jongens slaapzaal van de zesdejaars, en keek even naar de meisjesslaapzaal. Hoe zou Skye eruit zien?

Ik ging naar beneden en wachtte op Skye, net onderaan de trap.

Na vijf minuten daalde Skye en Emma de trap af. Ik vond Skye adembenemend mooi. Skye glimlachte naar me en ik grijnsde terug. Ze liep naar me toe op haar hakken en ik kuste haar op haar lippen.

'Hey.' zei ik. Ik zag dat ze moest blozen. Ik vond het heel schattig als ze dat deed.

**POV Skye**

Fred pakte mijn hand en trok me mee naar de Grote Zaal.

'Veel plezier.' zei ik snel tegen Emma. Emma glimlachte en ik zag dat ze Sjors zag staan.

'Je bent prachtig, Skye.' zei Fred terwijl we ons bij de massa die zich voor de Grote Zaal had gevormd voegde. Ik merkte dat ik weer moest blozen. Ik vond het vreselijk als ik dat deed, maar Fred leek het leuk te vinden.

Langzaam kwamen we de Grote Zaal binnen. De Zaal was prachtig versierd. De wanden waren bedekt met glinsterende zilveren rijp en honderden slingers van hulst en maretak hingen kruislings aan het zwarte met sterren bezaaide plafond. De afdelingstafels waren vervangen door ongeveer honderd, kleinere, twaalfpersoons, tafels die verlicht werden door lantarens.

Ik liep naar een tafel en Fred liep naast me. We gingen zitten aan een tafel waar normaal een stukje van de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor stond.

'Heb je lang voor mij voor de spiegel gestaan?' vroeg Fred, terwijl hij naast me ging zitten.

Ik glimlachte. 'Jij hebt wel een ego he? Wie zegt dat ik voor jou voor de spiegel stond?'

Fred grijnsde en kuste me.

'Ik.'

Hij ging achterover leunen en ik zag dat George aankwam lopen en naast Fred plaats nam. Ik zuchtte. Zou Fred de hele tijd bij George rondhangen en bijna niets met mij doen? Alleen, met z'n tweeën, bedoel ik dan. Nou, als we niet met z'n tweeën zouden zijn, zou ik mooi weggaan.

Emma ging tegenover mij en Fred zitten, samen met Sjors.

'Je ziet er mooi uit, Skye.' zei Sjors glimlachend. Ik glimlachte terug.

'Jij ook, Sjors.'

Hij had een simpel zwart pak aan, maar toch stond het hem goed. Ik bekeek Freds galagewaad en zuchtte. Ik vond het een lelijk ding, maar besloot er niets over te zeggen. Ik zou zo minmogelijk zeuren.

Ik zag Hermelien met Victor Kruml de zaal binnenkomen. Hermelien zag er heel mooi uit in haar blauwe jurk en opgestoken haar.

Ik keek naar mijn bord. Mijn maag rommelde en ik zag dat de tafel gedekt was met gouden servies en naast het bord een menu lag. Op elke tafel stond wel een bosje bloemen in een vaas.

Ik bekeek mijn menu en zag veel verschillende soorten gerechten. De elfen hadden vast hun best gedaan, al boeide dat mij niet. Ik wilde gewoon eten. Leuk zo'n menu, maar ik zag nergens obers.

Fred las ook zijn menu.

'Lang menu, maar jouw favoriete gerecht zit er niet bij, Skye.' zei hij. Ik keek hem verbaast aan.

'Hoezo niet? Volgens mij wel.'

Fred speurde de lijst af en schudde zijn hoofd.

'Nee hoor. Geen spinazie, spruitjes en smak.'

'Gatver, Fred! Je weet hoe goor ik dat vind!'

Fred grijnsde naar me en kuste mijn wang.

'Ik weet het. Je lievelingseten is gewoon patat.'

Ik glimlachte naar hem. Hij moest gewoon een boek hebben gelezen over meisjes. Ik zag het aan zijn ondeugende gezicht. Ik hield van die ondeugende grijs en die twinkeling in zijn ogen. Maar ik had nog steeds honger.

Ik keek nog eens om me heen en zag dat Perkamentus een paar tafels verder op tegen zijn bord sprak. Daarna verschenen er karbonaatjes.

Ik keek naar mijn bord. Moest ik serieus tegen mijn bord gaan praatten?

Fred keek me aan. Hij boog zich naar mijn bord toe en zei: 'Frans friet.'

Meteen verscheen er een grote portie Frans friet. Fred grijnsde naar me.

'Alsjeblieft.'

Ik kon gewoon niet anders dan glimlachen.

Fred keek naar zijn bord en riep: 'Karbonaadjes met Frans friet, mayonaise, ketchup, mosterd, curry, onion saus, knoflook saus en frietsaus.'

Ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Precies wat Fred had opgenoemd verscheen op zijn bord.

'Heb je trek in saus ofzo?' vroeg ik nog steeds met opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

'Valt het erg op?' grijnsde Fred. Hij keek naar zijn bord en mengde een paar sauzen tot het een groene brei werd.

'Gatver, Fred, dat ziet eruit als... Braaksel.'

Fred dipte zijn frietje erin en at het op. Hij trok een zuur gezicht.

'Zo smaakt het ook.'

Ik moest lachen, net als Emma. George grijnsde en Sjors glimlachte.

Toen iedereen was uitgegeten, stond Perkamentus op en vroeg de leerlingen om hetzelfde te doen. Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok zette hij de tafeltjes terug tegen de muren, zodat er in het midden van de zaal een grote ruimte vrijkwam. Voor de rechtermuur toverde hij een podium tevoorschijn, waar een drumstel, diverse gitaren, een luit, een cello en een doedelzak op verschenen.

Onder daverend gejuich kwamen de Witte Wieven de zaal binnen en beklommen het podium. Ze waren nogal allen harig en gekleed in witte gewaden, die kunstig gescheurd en gerafeld waren. Ik kende de Witte Wieven natuurlijk wel. Je hoorde ze vaak op de Magische Omroep Stichtig (MOS), en ik had er natuurlijk een paar songs van.

De Witte Wieven pakten hun instrumenten en begonnen een trage, treurige melodie in te zetten. Ik keek naar de kampioenen, die het bal opende door als eerste de dansvloer op te gaan.

'Wat een deprimerend liedje. Niet mijn favoriet.' zeurde ik.

Fred grijnsde naar me.

'Past toch goed bij jou?'

Ik worp hem een boze blik toe.

'Grapje.' zei hij, nog steeds grijnzend. We bleven staan, tot er een sneller liedje kwam. Deze behoorde wel tot mijn top vijf.

'Wil je dansen?' vroeg Fred glimlachend. Hij stak zijn hand formeel uit. Ik boog voor de grap.

'Maar natuurlijk, mijn heer.'

Fred pakte mijn hand en trok me mee de dansvloer op. Eén ding had ik niet geweten toen Fred me vroeg: hij kon absoluut niet dansen. Gelukkig was ik in een goede bui, en Fred grijnsde. Hij liet me een rondje draaiden, en grijnsde daarbij. Ik struikelde over zijn voeten en snel ving hij me op.

'Sorry!' zei hij, al glimlachte hij. Hij trok me onhoog en kuste me snel. Ik kon er wel om grinniken. Als ik was gevallen had ik het erg gevonden.

Ik danste even met Fred en vervolgens danste ik ook met Sjors. Het waren over het algemeen drukke liedjes en ik en Fred hebben zelfs even samen met Sjors en Emma gedanst. Na een paar uur had ik het heet en lustte ik wel wat te drinken. Fred en ik liepen van de dansvloer en Fred vroeg: 'Zal ik wat te drinken halen?'

Ik knikte en Fred liep weg. Mijn vader kwam naar me toelopen. Ik zuchtte geïrriteerd.

'Hallo, Skye.'

Ik zei niets. Ik had mijn ouders nog steeds niet vergeven, vanwege het incident tijdens het WK Zwerkbal.

'Heb je het naar je zin?' vroeg papa aarzelend. Ik zweeg en keek een andere kant op.

'Skye,' zuchtte papa. Hij keek om zich heen en zag dat niemand meeluisterde. 'Het spijt je moeder en mij echt. Maar later zal je het begrijpen. Echt.'

Ik zweeg nog steeds en keek eigenwijs een andere kant op. Hoe kon ik begrijpen waarom ze angst aanjaagden, speelden met Dreuzels alsof het poppen waren, en zoveel verwoesting aan hadden gericht? Moest ik dat begrijpen?

Fred kwam terug en mijn vader liep weg.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Fred, terwijl hij me een glas met sap aangaf. Ik pakte het aan en zei luchtig: 'O niets. Ik praatte even met mijn vader.'

Fred keek me met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan, maar ik zei niets meer, staarde voor me uit en nam een slok. Fred zuchtte en ging naast me zitten. Hij sloeg een arm om me heen en kuste mijn wang.

'Wat is er nou echt?'

'Dat zei ik toch net?!' zei ik geïrriteerd. 'Ik praatte met mijn vader. Er is niets!'

Ik nam nog een slok. Fred drukte nog een kus op mijn wang, maar dichterbij mijn mond.

'Je liegt. Ik zag aan je gezicht.'

Zijn lippen kwamen nog wat dichter bij mijn mond.

'Skye?' drong hij aan. Ik zuchtte. 'Ik had gewoon wat onenigheid met mijn vader. Echt Fred, het is niet belangrijk.'

Fred grijnsde en drukte zijn lippen op de mijne.

'Kom.' fluisterde hij. Ik zette mijn beker neer, en we liepen naar buiten.

**POV Fred**

Ik bracht Skye naar de Rozentuin. Alle meisjes vonden dit een Romantische plek, en ik verwachtte hetzelfde van Skye. Ik pakte haar hand en leidde haar de tuin in. Ik zag dat het heel zoetsappig in was gericht. Overal waren marmeren beeldjes, struiken (sommige met rozen), fonteintjes en zwevende lichtjes die op elfjes leken in verschillende kleuren. Er stonden ook bankjes. We liepen een tijdje door de tuin. De sterren schitterden aan de hemel, en de maan scheen zichtbaar. Het was fris, maar Skye en ik hadden daar geen last van. Tenminste, ik hoorde Skye niet zeuren.

Na een tijdje lopen, wist ik dat het een doolhof -achtige tuin was. Ik leidde Skye naar een bankje in de schaduw. We gingen zitten. Ik legde mijn hand op haar knie en ze keek me aan. In haar ogen waren de sterren weerspiegeld. Haar lippen waren vol en rood en ik voelde me erdoor aangetrokken. Ik boog me naar haar toe, om haar te zoenen. Skye zoende mee en legde haar handen op mijn schouders. Ik trok haar wat dichter naar me toe. Zo bleven we een tijdje zoenen. Ik genoot ervan, en ik meende dat Skye dat ook deed.

Ik trok me terug en legde mijn voorhoofd tegen de hare.

'Mooie avond?' vroeg ik grijnzend. Skye drukte kort haar lippen op de mijne.

'Prachtig.' fluisterde ze.

'Ik heb nog iets voor je.' zei ik.

Ik had nog wat geld opgespaard zodat ik iets voor Skye kon kopen. We hadden het geld van één van onze producten opgedeeld en zo heb ik snel wat kunnen maken. Ik hoopte dat ze het mooi vond, want heeft het al mijn geld voor niets gekost.

Skye keek me nieuwsgierig en verbaast aan.

**POV Skye**

Had hij nou iets voor mij gekocht, of maakt hij een grapje? Misschien geeft hij mij een uitvinding of zoiets.

Fred grijnsde en haalde een doosje uit zijn galagewaad. Toen ik zag hoe klein het was, kon het moeilijk een van zijn uitvindingen zijn. Alhoewel, misschien had hij een braaksel snoepje, of hoe dat dan ook mocht heten, in een doosje gestopt. Hij gaf het doosje aan mij en ik keek hem nieuwsgierig aan.

'Wacht maar af.' zei hij mysterieus glimlachend.

Ik keek naar het doosje, terwijl Fred meekeek. Ik opende het doosje en zag een ketting met een glanzend, bol, rood hartje.

'Hij is rood, omdat het toch je lievelingskleur is?'

Ik knikte en kuste hem op zijn wang.

'Dank je.'

'Alsje. Ik heb het zelf gemaakt.' grijnsde hij. 'Zal ik hem omdoen, of kan je dat zelf?' vervolgde hij plagend.

'Doe jij maar.' glimlachte ik. Fred grijnsde en pakte het kettinkje. Ik schoof mijn haren opzij en hij deed het voorzichtig om. Zijn vingers streken over mijn nek en hij fluisterde in mijn oor:

'Ik hou van je.'

Ik antwoordde niet en kuste hem.

**POV Fred**

Skye had nog maar één keertje in haar leven tegen mij gezegd dat ze van me hield. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ze zei het nooit.

Ik maakte me los van haar kus, en besloot het gewoon te vragen.

'Waarom zeg je nooit: "Ik hou van jou" of iets in die richting?'

Skye keek me aan alsof ik verteld had dat ik Aliens had gezien.

'Wat?'

'Je zegt nooit: "Ik hou van je".' herhaalde ik. 'Waarom?'

Skye zuchtte.

'Ik wil gewoon niet te klef zijn.'

'Maar hou je van me? Vind je me leuk?' drong ik aan. Ik moest het weten. En vragen kon geen kwaad.

Skye keek me verbijsterd aan.

'Natuurlijk! Denk je dat ik met je loop te zoenen, als ik je niet leuk vind?' schoot Skye meteen uit haar slof. Ik drukte glimlachend mijn lippen op de hare.

**POV Skye**

Ik besefte dat Fred het alleen had willen weten, en niet echt aan me twijfelde. En dat ik meteen uit mijn slof schoot, besefte ik ook.

'Ik hou van je.' fluisterde ik, toen we even stopten met zoenen. Fred grijnsde en zoende me weer.

Na een tijdje hoorde we de geschreeuw en gegil. Het klonk alsof twee personen ruzie hadden. De stemmen kwamen me bekend voor.

'NIET TE GELOVEN!'

Ik liet Fred los. Fred streek over mijn haren en we luisterden naar de geluiden.

'WAT DEED JE, MET _HEM?!'_

We hoorden dat de personen nog iets zeiden tegen elkaar, maar het was niet verstaanbaar. Plots hoorden we weer geschreeuw!

'IK SNAP NU WAAROM GEORGE HET UITMAAKTE! JE BENT GEWOON EEN SLET!' Schreeuwde Sjors. Ik keek Fred aan. Als Sjors het over George had, en uitmaken...

'Sjors...' riep Emma trillerig. We hoorde dat ze begon te huilen.

'Wat Emma? Je bent gewoon een slet. Je kust met Malfidus en wie weet heb je meerdere jongens gezoend. Stomme trut!'

Emma huilde en wij hoorden wat breken. Snikkend hoorden we Emma dichterbij komen.

'Kom.' zei ik. Ik pakte Freds hand en samen liepen we op het geluid af.

We zagen Emma, snikkend over een fonteintje gebogen. Haar doorzichtige tranen drupte in het water. Ik liet de hand van Fred los en stapte naar Emma toe. Ik legde mijn hand op haar schouder en ze keek geschrokken op. Haar mascara was uitgelopen en ze had rode ogen.

'Ik ben het Emms.' zei ik. Ze begon weer te snikken, en ik vroeg zacht: 'Wat is er gebeurd?'

Ze antwoordde even niet en ik omhelsde haar.

'Het is uit.' snikte Emma zacht. 'Hoezo? Wat is er gebeurd?'

Emma antwoordde niet en ik keek Fred aan.

'Wacht je op me in de hal?'

Fred knikte en liep grijnzend weg.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' herhaalde ik.

'Eerst, danste ik gewoon met Sjors. Alles was leuk totdat ik terug kwam van het toilet. Draco stond op me te wachten. Hij zei dat - dat hij me wat wilde laten zien.'

Ik keek haar verbaast aan.

'Toen - toen kuste hij me.'

'Kuste hij je? Gewoon zomaar? In het openbaar terwijl je met Sjors bent?' zei ik verontwaardigd. Emma knikte en snikte even.

'Toen bleek Sjors dat gezien te hebben. De kus duurde veel te lang, maar Draco hield me vast. Ik - ik kon niets. Sjors dacht dat ik het leuk vond. Hij begon tegen mij te schreeuwen en ik raakte in paniek. Hij schreeuwde dat ik een slet was en hij rukte de ketting van mijn hals. Het viel op de grond aan stukken en ik ben snikkend hier naartoe gerend.'

Emma snikte en ik omhelsde haar weer.

'Dat heb jij weer.' zuchtte ik.

'En jij en Fred? Hebben jullie het naar je zin?'

Ik knikte.

'Maar dat doet er niet toe. We gaan die mascara van je wangen halen. Je ziet eruit als een indiaan.'

Ik pakte met mijn handen wat water en hielp Emma haar gezicht te wassen.

'Kan je alsjeblieft nu weer weggaan? Ik wil even alleen zijn.' zei Emma toen haar make up van haar gezicht was.

Ik knikte en liet Emma alleen. Fred stond bij Ludo Bazuyn in de hal te praten. Ik zag dat Bazuyn snel wegliep en Fred kwam vloekend terug.

'Wat is er?'

'De vuile Bazuyn is hem weer gesmeerd.'

Ik keek hem vragend aan.

'He?'

Fred keek op en besefte dat hij het tegen mij had.

'O, laat maar. Niet belangrijk.'

Ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Fred grijnsde en kuste me. Ik genoot en hij streek langs mijn haren.

'Later.' fluisterde hij.

Samen liepen we naar de Grote Zaal.

Ik botste bijna tegen Sjors aan.

'O, sorry Skye.'

Hij zag er moe uit. Zijn vrienden Riley en Wessel stonden naast hem.

'Dat mag je ook wel tegen Emma zeggen.' snauwde ik. Sjors keek me verbijsterd aan.

'Wat?'

'Je liep tegen haar te schreeuwen. Ben je dat nu al vergeten? Je noemde haar "slet" en "trut" als ik me het goed herinner.'

Sjors keek me verbaast aan.

'Hoe -'

'Je liep nogal te schreeuwen.' merkte Fred droog op.

Sjors werd rood van schaamte.

'Ze zoende met Malfidus. Ik - ik zag dat ze genoot - en - en ik dacht -'

'Precies.' zei ik. 'Je dacht. Heb je het ook gevraagd?'

'Hou je grote mond, Skye en bemoei je met je eigen zaken.' snauwde Wessel.

'Emma is ook mijn zaak. Evenals Sjors. Mijn beste vrienden.' merkte ik droog op. Fred kon zijn grijns niet inhouden.

Sjors keek pijnlijk, maar glimlachte toen ik zei dat hij mijn beste vriend was.

'Kom, Skye.' zei Fred. 'Laat ze.'

Riley glimlachte naar me en ik zuchtte.

'Goed. Veel succes Sjors. Met je vernietigde avond.'

Fred pakte mijn hand en trok me weg van de jongens.

Samen wandelden we door de gangen van de school.

'Moeten we niet terug naar de Grote Zaal?' vroeg ik. 'Ik heb dorst en-'

Fred stopte met lopen en kuste me, zodat ik mijn mond hield.

'Niet zo zeiken, liefje. Vertrouw je me niet?' Een ondeugende schittering in zijn ogen was te zien. Een duivelse grijns speelde rondom zijn lippen.

'Nee.' Fluisterde ik dichtbij zijn lippen. We keken in elkaars ogen en zoenden.

Fred legde zijn handen op mijn rug en ik de mijne in zijn nek. We zoenden in een lege gang en ik voelde Freds handen afzakken. Ik negeerde het en drukte me dichter tegen hem aan. Deze avond was prachtig. Nog nooit had ik zo'n romantische avond gehad met Fred. Ik was zo blij en gelukkig. Ik was dol op deze avond, en hoopte dat er ooit nog een paar van dit soort avonden zouden komen.

Fred bleef me enthousiast zoenen. We zaten dicht tegen elkaar aan. Zijn hand brandde op mijn onderrug en zijn lippen streken langs de mijne. 'Nu kan niets deze mooie avond nog verpesten.' fluisterde ik. Fred grijnsde.

'Helemaal niets.' stemde hij in, met die ondeugende twinkeling in zijn ogen.


End file.
